


Собачьи повадки

by wtffootball2019



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Gen, wtffootball2019lvl2
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 10:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17548250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtffootball2019/pseuds/wtffootball2019
Summary: Кололли в последнем туре первого круга, после того, как его поменяли, расхерачил крышу скамейки, наорал на тренера, а потом жевал сопли





	Собачьи повадки

Что произошло на скамейке, Хеки не видел, во время игры было не до того. Потом, уже из каких-то общих разговоров стало понятно, что Бени устроил после своей замены какой-то феерический спектакль. Да и сам Кололли после матча вёл себя подозрительно тихо, сидел забито в своём углу, шмыгал носом, что-то тихо лепетал в ответ, когда Маньен что-то весело высказал ему, и собирался так медленно и лениво, что Хеки пришлось дожидаться в коридоре, сидя на полу у двери. Времени как раз хватило, чтобы посмотреть оперативно появившееся в интернете видео с тем, что он там натворил. Всё это выглядело ужасно смешно, особенно то, как он потом трагически всхлипывал, но по правде говоря, его было даже жалко.  
Бени всегда выглядел каменной стеной, и если его даже что-то задевало, внешне виду не подавал. Мрачнел только иногда, становился совсем неразговорчивым, но чтобы так — впервые. Вроде бы даже и пришёл в себя немного, был спокойный, тихий только, но как будто это не стандартное его состояние после неудачных матчей. Бубнил что-то в ответ на любые попытки заговорить, хмурил брови так, что между ними снова появлялась глубокая складка. Тоже как обычно. А дома, когда сидели на диване, решая, что посмотреть, вдруг взял и зарылся лицом в ладони, тихо шмыгая носом.  
Такого Хеки не ожидал. Как-то это... не клеилось. Ни с его образом, ни с масштабом ситуации. Маньен только радостно сказал про «небольшой штраф» и чтобы Бени не парился сильно, так что по этому поводу едва ли был смысл переживать, а всё остальное... как будто он в первый раз играл не очень, и уж тем более выкидывал какую-то дичь.  
— Эй, ну ты чего? — поборов замешательство, Хеки осторожно потрепал его по плечу.  
Как вообще нужно реагировать на такое? Он никогда не умел кого-то подбодрять и утешать и сейчас выглядел не менее нелепо, чем Лето, топтавшийся перед хозяином и обеспокоенно пытавшийся заглянуть ему в лицо.  
— Бени, всё в порядке? — прозвучало это больше как утверждение, чем как вопрос, и, наверно, это тоже было неправильно, но Хеки понятия не имел, как правильно. И на всякий случай обнял одной рукой за плечи.  
Бени помолчал какое-то время, даже сопеть и жевать сопли перестал, и не пытался вывернуться из объятий. Только дрожал немного, как будто от волнения или напряжения.  
— Ты тоже считаешь, что я поехавший, да?  
Не зная, как нужно отвечать Хеки пожал плечами и рискнул обнять его второй рукой за пояс.  
— Ну... типа того.  
— И всё равно со мной тусуешься? — Бени оторвал руки от лица и посмотрел на него.  
— Я люблю экстрим, — хмыкнул Хеки.  
Ждал, что Кололли сейчас ещё больше загрузится, обидится, скажет что-то типа «я так и думал», но Бени просто глубоко вздохнул и снова замолчал, уставившись в одну точку перед собой. Прежде чем он ответил, прошло несколько минут, и всё это время — как и весь вечер, надо сказать, — Хеки чувствовал себя ужасно неловко. Наверно, не стоило и вовсе ехать вместе с ним, тем более, нужно ещё и собраться на завтра, но Бени почему-то хреново, и ему не всё равно. Даже если... если они даже не совсем друзья. Или особенно поэтому, чёрт его знает.  
— Я ненавижу такое. Всё было же нормально! Я думал, что научился держать себя в руках... а сегодня, когда Маньен меня поменял, у меня как будто в голове помутилось. Я боюсь, что однажды меня так же перекроет, и я сделаю что-то такое, что... из-за чего вся моя жизнь превратится в ад.  
Забравшись с ногами на диван, Хеки пихнул его кулаком в бок, а потом снова обнял.  
— Это поэтому ты не хочешь ни с кем встречаться?  
Бени повернул к нему голову и пожал плечами. Кажется, серьёзно задумался.  
— Нет. Не поэтому. Просто... Не знаю, может, и поэтому.  
Насколько ему некомфортно говорить на эту тему, ощущалось по интонации, по ставшей ещё глубже складке, по тому, как он весь сжался и осторожно попытался вывернуться из объятий. Хеки не стал настаивать и убрал руки.  
— Ладно, извини. Не хочешь — не говори. Но я думаю, тебе сейчас стоит перестать обо всём этом париться. Алкоголь дома ты всё ещё не держишь?  
Поняв, что неприятного разговора удалось избежать, Бени заметно расслабился. Помотал головой и протянул руку Лето, всё ещё требовавшему внимания.  
— Неа. Вообще никакого.  
Хеки вздохнул. Надо же быть таким скучным!  
— Ну и дурак. Ладно, что тогда будем делать? Заказать что-нибудь поесть?  
При слове «поесть» Кололли прямо просветлел, прямо как Лето, если ему показать вкусняшку. Правда говорят — животные часто очень похожи на хозяев. И наоборот тоже.   
— Давай!  
— Пиццу?  
— Не огребём?  
— Мы никому не скажем. Давай! Обещаю, я даже не буду ничего постить в Инстаграм!  
Бени для виду ещё пару минут посомневался, но потом кивнул.  
— Ладно, давай.  
Вид у него при этом был очень довольный, хотя он и пытался это скрыть. В другой раз Хеки бы обязательно поддел его за любовь к булочкам и его немаленькие бока, но в этот сжалился и вместо этого пошёл за телефоном.

После еды Бени заметно повеселел, даже складка на переносице разгладилась, хотя и не до конца. Ему точно стоило бы выпить пару бокалов пива или лучше шота три текилы, чтобы перестал так долго загоняться из-за всякой ерунды. Но не заставлять же, хотя, при подходящем настроении, Хеки может быть и попробовал бы. Посмотреть на нетрезвого Кололли ужасно хотелось, он должен выглядеть мило и смешно. Но в этот раз пришлось обходиться подручными средствами: пиццей с диетической колой, сериалами на «Нетфликсе» и обычной пустой болтовнёй.  
Впрочем, помогло всё равно не до конца. Бени как будто ждал чего-то, весь этот вечер, с самого того момента, как они вышли вдвоём с Летцигрунда и сели в машину. Время от времени он бросал короткие взгляды на Хеки, то ли надеясь, что Хеки сам поймёт, чего он хочет, и начнёт разговор, то ли пытаясь понять, в настроении ли он. И так продолжалось до поздней ночи, пока Хеки не встал, разминаясь, и не посмотрел на расплывшегося в противоположном углу дивана Кололли.  
— Я пойду, наверно. Мне нужно собраться на завтра.  
Бени как-то сразу погрустнел и подобрался. Несколько мгновений раздумывал, как будто собирался сказать что-то невероятно сложное, и выдохнул тихо-тихо:  
— Хеки... Останься. Пожалуйста. Если хочешь, я помогу тебе собраться завтра утром. Только останься.  
Хеки остановился, не зная, стоит ли соглашаться: всё-таки паковать чемодан рано утром после бессонной ночи — а она обязательно будет такой — не очень круто. Обязательно будешь тупить, что-то забудешь, возьмёшь что-то не то, но Бени нуждался в нём сейчас, здесь, нуждался очень отчаянно, раз всё-таки решился попросить остаться.  
Наверно, Хеки размышлял слишком долго, потому что Бени всё-таки встал, подошёл к нему и нерешительно взял за руку.  
— Слушай, я...  
— Хорошо, — Хеки сдался и кивнул. — Но не думай, что я позволю тебе отмазаться от помощи с чемоданом, раз уж ты сам предложил!  
Бени радостно кивнул.  
— Хорошо! Обещаю! Спасибо!  
Они с Лето правда очень похожи, не только повадками, но и характером в целом: с виду суровые, брутальные и неприступные, но если приблизиться, если копнуть глубже, оказывается, что на самом деле он очень добродушный и чувствительный. Даже неожиданно, особенно на фоне всех его выходок. Устроившись на подлокотнике, Хеки сам взял его за руку и потянул к себе.  
— Послушай ты лучше. Если тебя что-то беспокоит, ну, может, расскажешь всё-таки? Хватит сидеть и пыхтеть.  
Бени снова нахмурил нос, глубоко вздохнул и устало плюхнулся рядом.  
— Я не знаю. Я, наверно, слишком много чего боюсь. Из-за этого вечно веду себя как мудак и говорю то, о чём потом жалею. И с тобой так будет, я боюсь, — он вздохнул и отвернулся. Даже вроде щёки порозовели.  
Такая внезапная откровенность, которой Хеки не ждал, опять поставила в тупик, но на этот раз ненадолго. Того времени, пока поворачивался, чтобы переставить ноги на сидение и подпереть пятками бедро Бени, вполне хватило на размышления.  
— Вот именно, Кололли. Ты слишком много чего боишься. Тебе стоит хотя бы иногда немного расслаблять жопу.  
Наклонившись, Хеки большим пальцем ткнул в эту дурацкую складку на его лбу, пытаясь расправить, на что Кололли фыркнул — тоже очень похоже на Лето, когда тыкаешь его в нос.  
— Это не жопа!  
— Брови тоже расслабь.  
На этот раз он уже намеренно сморщился, но при этом улыбался. То ли опять был рад, что удалось замять тему, то ли довольный тем, что высказался. Дурак дураком.  
— Иди в жопу!  
Хеки наклонился совсем близко к его лицу, так чтобы не смог увернуться, быстро чмокнул в губы.  
— Хватит говниться. Как будто я не знаю, что ты на самом деле плюшевый.  
Бени только хмыкнул в ответ, и уже сам полез целоваться, практически ультимативно заставляя перебраться к нему на колени, почти что силой затянул. И сразу сунул ладони под футболку, сразу часто возбуждённо задышал.  
— Сам ты плюшевый!  
Складка на его переносице теперь совсем исчезла.

Будильник как обычно варварски рано и резко выдрал из сладкого и крепкого сна. За окном всё ещё стояла непроглядная тьма, заставляя ещё больше хотеть проигнорировать и будильник, и сборы, и всё на свете. Бени сопел рядом и даже не отреагировал на пищащий телефон — только когда Хеки попихал его в плечо, с нытьём перевернулся на другой бок.  
Сразу же и разбуженный Лето, ночью воспользовавшийся тем, что никто не обращал на него внимания, и устроившийся на кровати в ногах, стыдливо спрыгнул на пол и, обойдя по дуге, подошёл к голове и завилял хвостом. Хеки протянул руку и потрепал пса по голове. Потом снова перевернулся к Бени и пихнул его уже сильнее.  
— Просыпайся! Ты обещал помочь собраться!  
Кололли страдальчески застонал, снова повернулся к Хеки лицом и ультимативно сгрёб в объятия. Уткнулся лицом в шею и пробубнил неразборчиво:  
— Может, останешься? Пожалуйста.  
Соблазн согласиться был велик: уснули они только около трёх, и вылезать из постели, не успев отдохнуть и досмотреть всё, что снилось, в холод и темноту не хотелось. И если бы не нужно было улетать, Хеки бы сдался. Но билет на самолёт и горячие пески Дубая уже ждали.  
— Нет, — Хеки вздохнул и потрепал его по приятно мягко колючему коротко стриженному затылку. — Во второй раз это не сработает. Раньше нужно было думать. И ехать со мной.  
Бени горестно вздохнул и неуклюже поднялся, всё ещё не до конца проснувшийся и помятый.  
— Хорошо. В следующий раз так и сделаю.  
Дотянулся до руки, осторожно взял за запястье, но сразу смутился и руку убрал. И ничего не говоря пошлёпал в ванную. Но на полпути всё же остановился.  
— Спасибо тебе. Что остался. И извини, что разнылся. И… — он глубоко вздохнул, набираясь смелости, и наконец-то выдал то, что, видимо, и хотел сказать ещё вчера, — Вообще-то, мы считай, что встречаемся.  
Хеки потёр глаза и уставился на него. Умеет ведь удивить.  
— Это ты сам так решил?  
Бени задумался, на его лице было видно напряжённую работу мысли.  
— Ну… А разве нет? — спросил осторожно, уже небось испугался сам себя. Не смеяться было тяжело, но Хеки очень старался.  
Добиваться от Кололли чего-то более вразумительного один чёрт бессмысленно. В конце концов, для начала и этого с него хватит.  
— Ну, наверно, да. Чёрт с тобой, иди давай. Потом обсудим. Я не хочу опоздать на самолёт!  
На секунду Бени опять напряг лицо, что-то усиленно соображая, но в итоге так ничего и не сказал, только хмыкнул и наконец-то скрылся за дверью ванной. Кажется, ужасно довольный и наконец-то расслабившийся. Возможно, считает, что сам такой молодец всё понял и всё решил, сбросил с себя такой неподъёмный груз. Такой серьёзный и важный.  
Хеки усмехнулся и позвал Лето, дожидавшегося хозяина у двери.  
— На самом деле ничего он не решает. Он даже тебя с кровати согнать не может.  
Лето с умным видом посмотрел на него. Наверно, согласился. Временами он кажется даже умнее своего хозяина.


End file.
